


love letters to no one

by neko-alme (lunasupremacy)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, High School, Oblivious Ryoma, clumsy sakuno, flustered ryoma, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasupremacy/pseuds/neko-alme
Summary: When Ryoma gets ahold of an unnamed love letter from Sakuno, he starts to evaluate what he really feels for her. RyoSaku.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	love letters to no one

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a breather from my other RyoSaku fic, Waiting for that Promise (posted on ff.net and wattpad), but it turned out to be longer than I expected. Haha. Still, I hope you enjoy this fic.

**love letters to no one**

by neko-alme

  


It was the third-period class just before lunch break. The overall ambiance was typical. While the majority of the students seemed lethargic, what with the subject, the other students seemed enthusiastic for the opportunity to learn. One of the students from the latter is a 15-year-old girl. With her mahogany hair still tied in its usual twin-braids and how her hazel eyes still shone the same, Ryuzaki Sakuno only looked a bit mature than her middle school days.

She sits straight, face focusing in front. In a similar fashion, her tennis prince seatmate did the same, though his eyes seemed to droop.

"Class, you might not believe it but literature is everywhere. You could even call the simplest things you write about as one." The teacher's voice reverberated in the classroom.

As the lecture continued, Sakuno leaned on her notebook. She carefully took notes, copying the pointers on the board.

The teacher pauses a bit, distracted for a moment by the time displayed on her wristwatch. Realizing the time, she speaks.

"Before I dismiss the class, I would be assigning you a simple writing assignment," the teacher started to gather her things on the table, "Write a love letter addressed to no one."

The chorus of chattering noise from the students filled the room. Sakuno instinctively looked at her seatmate.

_"Love letters to no one?"_

Her seatmate, Echizen Ryoma, resident prince of tennis wore a grimace- a rare expression to his usually bored one whenever in class. He was facing the front, similarly paying attention to the assignment's details just like everyone.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" He says, turning to look at her. His tone sounded sharp, given how sour his mood seemed.

Sakuno flinched. She was caught off guard when her eyes met with his golden ones. Instantly, her heart hammered against her ribcage- a proof of her three-year crush on the tennis prodigy. Blushing, she only shook her head before turning to look in front too.

_"I must've stared for too long."_ she internally cringed while the teacher continued on her instructions.

"I don't really mind as to whom your letters would be about. But I want you all to submit love letters to no one, meaning I don't want to see any of the recipient's name while I grade your letters." the teacher finishes before the bell that signaled lunch break resounded, "The class representatives would collect and submit the letters on Friday."

"Hai." the students could only collectively reply as the bell rang for lunchtime.

* * *

Her fingers grasped around the pen, smoothly writing on the stationery set. With every stroke, she recalls the moments she shared with the unnamed receiver of her love letter assignment.

Sakuno already has someone in her mind to write her letter to since the very beginning. She had a soft smile on, convinced that she could get to pour her feelings out without the threat that he finds her out somehow. After all, the reason why she hid her feelings all these years was for fear that the bare minimum friendship she had established with that person would instantly diminish.

Because in truth, she was already satisfied with their set up. Her being on the sidelines doesn't matter. For she was fine by being a silent observer, a lucky fan that is a bit closer to him than anyone.

Still, with her shy nature, she has words that she hoped would someday reach him. The girl concentrated hard, recalling the things she always wanted to tell.

Sakuno didn't even notice the time she spent working. She only grasped her surroundings by the time she set down her pen, a satisfied smile making her slightly flushed cheeks puff up.

"Ah! You're already done with your letter, Sakuno?" Tomoka asked when she finally looked up from her own blank paper.

"Lower your voice, Tomo-chan," the twin-braided girl reprimanded in a whisper. She looked around guiltily, her eyes roaming around the few students remaining inside the library to study and research.

"Gomen, gomen." Tomoka awkwardly smiles, fingers fiddling with one of her pigtails, "I literally forgot we're in the library."

"Anyway, are you finally done, Sakuno?" she continues.

"Un. I just wrapped up my letter."

Sakuno slides her letter inside a simple pink envelope. She's yet to seal it, planning on using her cartoon cherry blossom stickers she left in her house. Finishing it all up, she writes her name neatly on the back. To protect the letter from getting out of shape, she tucked it inside one of the reference books that they borrowed for the afternoon.

"Must be nice to have only one person you could think about while writing this stuff, huh?" Tomoka comments as she presses her cheeks against her blank paper and the table.

"W-What do you mean, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno replies, a small blush appearing at her cheeks.

"I mean, this love letter project would be easier if you actually have a person you would like to give it to, right?" Tomoka muses, "Kind of like how I'm sure your letter was for Ryoma-sama."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Tomo-chan," Sakuno denies though her friend knows otherwise, due to the evident red tint in her cheeks and the fact that even if Tomoka already graduated with her crazy fangirl tendencies towards a certain prince of tennis, her shy best friend still remained the same as ever.

"It's really hard to write a single love letter for all the ikemen I have a crush upon." Tomoka jokingly pouts, referencing her recent obsession over handsome actors and idols.

Sakuno giggles, "Tomo-chan, why don't you just write for every single one of them? Then you could only just pass one of the letters you make for our school assignment."

Upon hearing the suggestion, Osakada's eyes lit up.

"That's a great idea!" she whispered excitedly, "I really have to start writing now."

The energetic half of the now first-year high schoolers cheerleader duo resumed on writing her love letter- love letters, quietly. Meanwhile, Sakuno looked over the girl's work, prepared to assist whenever she needed it.

Fifteen minutes passed and Tomoka is yet to finish her work. The number of people inside the library can be counted by fingers, considering the late school hours if you weren't in any club.

A mop of dark green hair passed by the girls' table, going by the librarian's cubicle. Sakuno easily recognized him, what with the years she spent on watching him inside the courts. Even until high school, he still signed up in the library committee. Just like in middle school, he would spend few minutes attending to his library duties before he goes to the tennis courts for afternoon practice.

"Oh. The ranking tournament is today, right? It must be why Ryoma-sama seems to be in a rush." Tomoka suddenly says, surprising Sakuno who assumed she was too busy with finishing her assignment.

"Un." She nods to her friend in confirmation, "I think Ryoma-kun has a match today with a senior."

"Really?" Tomoka asks, "Then what are you still doing here, Sakuno? Are you not cheering for Ryoma-sama?"

"W-Well," Sakuno replies casually, "I want to stay and help you, Tomo-chan."

"Nonsense, Sakuno." the loud-mouthed girl shakes her head in reply, "What you should do is rush over the courts so you won't miss Ryoma-sama's match!"

Sakuno winced a bit at the slight volume of her friend's voice while they were inside the library. She can feel the stares of the few people still inside the establishment. Her best friend grinned at her in encouragement, not taking a no for an answer.

Sakuno sighs, but she also briskly collected her things. She immediately put her pen and books, even absentmindedly grabbing the library book that contained her letter and jamming them in her bag. Meanwhile, as Tomoka was already back at writing her letters, the twin-braided girl only opted to whisper her goodbyes before she strode off with the tennis courts as her destination.

* * *

It was already twilight when all of the ranking matches finished, with the last match being the prince of tennis' decisive win at securing his regular spot. Sakuno stood outside the courts, overlooking.

The view when the recurring Captain Tezuka on his third year of high school stood in front the line of the usual Seigaku regulars, seemed nostalgic. After two years, the golden generation of middle school regulars was finally complete again. Sakuno felt joy, noting how the youngest regular in the roster seemed to regain his carefree expression when he's finally around his senpais again.

"Sakuno!"

She hears the familiar voice of Tomoka call her name. The girl turns her head, facing her caller's direction. Her friend excitedly jogged to approach her.

"Tomo-chan, did you finish your letters?" she asks with a smile.

"Not yet. Though I think I'm halfway done." Tomoka giggles, shaking her head as she continues, "How was Ryoma-sama's matches? He won, right?"

"Hai. Ryoma-kun won all of his matches." Sakuno replies.

"As expected of Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka gushes. Then, as if finally remembering something, her posture suddenly straightened up and her expression turned serious.

"Ne, Sakuno... I think you mistakenly took a library book earlier."

"Eh?"

"When I returned the books we borrowed on the shelf, a book was missing."

Hearing Tomoka's speculation, Sakuno sets down her own bag to open it. After rummaging through the notebooks and books, her eyes finally landed on the literature book that she borrowed earlier.

"Oh my..." Sakuno pulls it out of her bag, a sweat-drop on the side of her head, "I did accidentally take it."

Tomoka chuckles at her friend's clumsiness that didn't subside over the years and all. She observed how the hazel eyed girl's face changed from expressions of surprise and panic.

"The librarian would surely be angry." Sakuno mused dejectedly, "The first thing I need to do tomorrow is to return the book and apologize."

Tomoka only nodded, quite sure that her friend's speculation would be right. Trying to console, she rubbed her back with a hand. Both girls leaned against the court's fences, a long sigh escaping their lips as Sakuno had the library book in an embrace.

And then, the lad with his signature white Fila cap passed in front of them, a can of Ponta in his hand.

An idea finally coming up on the former President of the Ryoma-sama Fan Club, Tomoka immediately calls for him.

"Ah! Ryoma-sama! You're in the library committee, right?"

Halting, the boy turned to face the two girls. He had a brow raised in a questioning look.

"Why?" the bored inquisitive tone of Ryoma that didn't change at all was suddenly heard.

"You see, Sakuno here mistakenly took a library book earlier. And as you know, the library at this time is already closed. Maybe you can help her?" In her normal volume, Tomoka explained as she gestured to Sakuno and the book in her hands.

He blinked. And then, he looked at the shy girl's clearlyo embarrassed state.

"Y-You don't have to take the trouble, Ryoma-kun." she flails her hand in dismissal as she stammered.

Ryoma stared at her for a moment before he shrugged. Then, he held out his hand for the borrowed library book.

"It's okay. I will be at the library tomorrow morning anyway."

"A-Are you sure?" Sakuno asks in concern. She didn't want to trouble him too.

He quickly nods, his hand still outstretched, waiting.

Sakuno knew that he could be stubborn, though she wasn't sure why now. A small part of her would like to think that he really cared about her. Though with years of being around him, she didn't want to get ahead with herself. Instead, she accepted his help.

She awkwardly handed him the book.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Ryoma-kun." She even bowed for a bit, deeply apologetic.

"Betsuni." he says casually.

Just as how he seemed to appear all of a sudden, he suddenly turned his back to walk away. He threw his empty Ponta can by the garbage bin. And then, he tucked the book in his arm.

An appreciative smile etched Sakuno's lips as she observed his back. It was long before she finally realized the true blunder she committed.

* * *

The locker room is already empty by the time he arrived. He gently closed the door, approaching the bench where his tennis bag is placed. He silently set Ryuzaki's borrowed book beside his things. He still had to change out of his practice clothes before he can arrange the inside of his bag to fit in the book.

Ryoma was currently putting on his black uniform jacket when his spiky-haired senpai swung the door open. He's already out of his practice clothes, with his own tennis bag slung in his back.

"Change quickly, Echizen," Momoshiro laughs wickedly, "We should have Kikumaru-senpai treat us to burgers today!"

"Hai, hai." The boy mischievously smiles, looking forward to the free burgers they can get from their acrobatics senpai.

Ryoma buttons up his uniform before he turns his head to see his senpai holding Ryuzaki's borrowed library book. Momo flipped the book pages in curiosity.

"Ne, Echizen," the dunk specialist asks, "Is this your book here?"

"Ie. It's a library book."

"Huh? What's this..." the boy hears his senpai's inquiry as he finishes on changing, "... A love letter from Ryuzaki-chan?!"

"Ha?" Ryoma looks at his senpai increduously first, before paying attention to the small pink envelope in his hands.

He approaches the upperclassman, trying to snatch the said love letter. But Momoshiro quickly holds it above his head. Though Ryoma significantly grew over the years, the dunk smash specialist still towered a head over him. He scoffed in irritation.

"I see you've been hitting it off with Ryuzaki-chan since we graduated huh?" Momoshiro chuckles, "Ah. It's really good to be young and in love!"

"Che."

With a huff, Ryoma snatched the letter from his hands. He backs away, flipping the letter to see the note, 'from Ryuzaki Sakuno' written at the back.

He recognized her handwriting. Being classmates for almost three years already, he can basically recognize it. They did share and lent each other notes since before. His eyes lingered a bit on the _'to:'_ section on the envelope. She didn't put the name of the receiver.

He wondered at first, but then, he realized why.

"It's just for a school activity, Momo-senpai." Ryoma casually states before he tucks the envelope back to the library book. He figured that the girl must have forgotten her assignment inside the book.

An amused smirk makes its way in his lips, "Mada mada dane."

"Eh? Really? Damn." the senpai grumbles, "And I was so sure of it, too."

The boy only shrugs. At this point, he's already accustomed to how his senpais acted on matters that involved him and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter.

"You seriously need help, Echizen." the senpai shakes his head disapprovingly as they head out of the locker room.

"For what? I'm still better at tennis than you, senpai." he retorted.

"Not tennis, you cheeky brat," Momoshiro's voice suddenly sounded like an advice, "At this point, Ryuzaki would move on without you, ever realizing."

Ryoma didn't reply, though he was slightly baffled. _From what exactly would Ryuzaki move on from?_ He wasn't that complete oblivious as to not notice what Momoshiro really pertained to.

But what he had with Ryuzaki Sakuno was a stable friendship built from the years they spent together as classmates and companions on every tennis tournaments that the team attended. He didn't really dislike her being around, nor was he specially fond of her presence. Sure, he would grant her favors and help from time to time, but that was it.

She's just Ryuzaki.

His senpais never fail to describe their relationship as somewhat special. Sure, she did give him bento boxes from time to time, but he always assumed that it was sort of payment from the tennis lessons he gave her.

Ryoma never told anyone of his senpais about those tennis lessons. And he figured that it was better than enduring all the teases he would surely receive from them.

But still, until high school they continued on claiming the same thing.

He didn't really care at first, seeing as he breathes tennis every single day of his life. But now that they're already high school freshmen, he's seriously wondering if their words held any truth.

Did Ryuzaki Sakuno really like him?

Somehow, the thought sent him a strange, yet not an unpleasant feeling.

* * *

Ryoma leaned lazily on his chair, staring at the blank paper in his study table. They just finished dinner. And instead of playing tennis at the temple, he is currently stuck in his room in an attempt at finishing their love letter assignment.

The constant sound of a rolling tennis ball on his floor filled his ears. He stared at the feline in the middle of playing with one of his tennis balls.

Sighing, he leaves from his chair to snatch the rolling tennis ball from the cat's clutches.

"Karupin." he greets, to which the cat only meowed in protest.

The tennis prince stood, gazing at the neon green ball on his hand. He turns it around in his palm, finally recognizing the faded doodle on it: a caricature of his head, wearing his white cap.

The drawing triggered a memory that belonged way back in his first year of middle school. It was at that certain time when he felt torn over playing in the Nationals or the US Open.

He remembered asking Ryuzaki for that tennis ball, claiming that it brings back memories.

True to that description, it just did.

He unconsciously smiled, trudging his feet back to his chair. The boy set the ball on the top shelf of his bookshelves, making sure it doesn't roll down again.

Then, fighting off procrastination, he's back to staring at his blank love letter.

It wasn't like he didn't understand the concept of love letters. In fact, he was well aware. Considering how his shoe locker in middle school actually came to the point of bursting open because of those letters, he's bound to remember.

But the problem now, is he doesn't have a single idea on what to actually write.

_"How do you even write love letters?"_ He wondered.

And coincidentally, his eyes wandered towards his side where the library book that Ryuzaki borrowed was temporarily placed. Ryoma remembered the pink envelope tucked in it. If he was actually right at deducing the content inside, then the girl actually finished making her letter.

A mischievous thought actually crossed his mind.

Ryoma shook his head in an attempt to dismiss the idea. He definitely appreciates his privacy, and he has no plans of invading others'. But considering his assignment's progress, a peek at the twin braided girl's work would certainly be tempting.

Ryoma exhaled, finding his situation grim. Yet, instead of thinking about seeing Ryuzaki's letter, he continued garnering ideas for himself.

An hour of self-thoughts, mixed with some playing with Karupin and bouncing some tennis balls, the boy eventually realized something. He can't believe that it was so obvious, so common that he didn't think about it at first.

_"You write love letters for someone."_

But then again, that common sense fact couldn't really do anything to elevate his position. For starters, to whom is he going to write about? Does he have a person whom he definitely wants to dedicate a love letter to?

Ryoma groaned, eyes boring holes on his blank paper. This is taking too long. He has already spent enough of his precious hours thinking over stupid things like love letters.

His irritation getting ahead of him, the tennis prince's initial resolve in regards to privacy suddenly crumbled. He swiftly got ahold of the library book in his table. After flipping a few pages, his eyes finally hovered on the single object tucked inside.

The pink envelope looked so prim that he felt afraid it might crinkle in his hands.

He was lucky that Ryuzaki is yet to seal her assignment. At the last moments, Ryoma debated over his pride if this is all worth it. When the girl realizes that he saw over her assignment, she might freak out and get angry. But still, he figured that she didn't have to know. Besides, all he would do is take a little peek at her letter and get some ideas for himself. _It's okay, right?_

So he carefully reached for the letter inside the envelope.

**_  
_ **

**_to:_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_When I first saw you, I already knew that you are someone special- a genius, a prodigy, someone who shines so bright whenever you play._ **

  


Ryoma didn't anticipate that right off the bat, Ryuzaki would describe the supposed recipient of her letter. Reading it suddenly sent him the weight of his actions. Now that he read the first few lines, he couldn't stop trying to guess the mystery person.

  


**_You are like the sun, the golden color in your eyes, that I could only observe from afar. Yet, no matter the distance, I always find myself getting contented and inspired._ **

**_Do you still remember the first time we met? I doubt since you even forgot my name._ **

  


Ryoma felt a weird knot in his stomach. While he skimmed over some parts, he can't help but think that Ryuzaki's receiver is one he could recognize all too well.

**_  
_ **

**_"Wow! A person my age is so good he's considered a prince!" Those were my initial thoughts while you played against Sasabe-san. You were so amazing, though unbelievably cocky. But it's okay since I know your words were backed up by numerous matches and a crazy amount of practice._ ** **_You introduced tennis to me, which I am very grateful about. Watching you play gives me motivation. You inspire me to do better. And words can't express how much that meant to me._ **

  


He didn't realize how his lips turned into a small smile. The boy could hear his heart hammering- the girl's little story came too close of a resemblance to their first meeting.

**_  
_ **

**_I know you're destined for greatness. But even so, is it okay for me to stay by your side? All these times I have already memorized the view of your back. And it might be insolent of me, for you are a prince and I am nowhere near in terms of talent. Still, I would like to know what it feels like, standing by your side._ **

**_  
_ **

A small blush painted his cheeks.

  


**_I have realized long ago, that what I felt for you somehow evolved. From a simple observer, a fan, a classmate, and a friend, my feelings grew even stronger. And I know that you probably don't feel the same..._ ** **_But still, I continue to love you._ **

**_For no matter what happens, I would patiently wait. I would continue cheering you on, without expecting anything in return._ **

**_-_ **

**_  
_ **

**_-Ryuzaki Sakuno_ **

* * *

He must admit that maybe, just maybe, his senses aren't as sharp as he would like to believe. Not in the usual things he does though, but more on the things he doesn't give time to think about.

Right now, he lay on his bed. With hands under his head, he stared at particularly nothing. Karupin curled himself above his stomach, the feline's purring vibrating in his body. It was strange that he didn't seem to be tired despite the whole day's worth of wear that he should feel by now. He can't sleep a blink, mulling over things that happened earlier.

For instance, his current pondering over one love letter that he just read: Ryuzaki's love letter to an unnamed person he thinks he knows.

His plan of getting ideas from her letter totally backfired on him. Instead of finding it easier to start his own letter and finish the assignment, his mind just went distracted and unable to come up with what to write, more than ever.

What are the odds that the small clues that the girl unknowingly wrote- thinking no one but the teacher would read- are clues he could recognize?

Now, Ryoma isn't one to assume. It's just that, if his senpais have been telling the truth about Ryuzaki's supposed feelings for him since middle school, then his assumptions would prove to be more believable. But really, was he really that oblivious?

Thinking about it now, he can't deny that there were times when he thought the girl treated him more special than their other friends. For example, homemade bentos she would often give him without any special occasions. His valentines chocolates were always a bit more special than the obligatory chocolates she'd give to everyone. She would also give him presents every year, on his birthdays and christmas.

While he often dismissed the idea of them being special at once- since he is more focused on tennis and being the Captain on their senior year- it wasn't like he didn't appreciate her efforts.

He does teach her tennis every Sundays, along with some English lessons. As made aware of his Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai, he gave her return gifts on White day. He does send her cards and greet her on Christmas and her birthdays.

... And thinking about it now, maybe what he did wasn't as much of an equal as to everything she did.

The thought sent him bits of guilt. Like he just realized how dense he actually was.

_"But still, I continue to love you."_

That's what she wrote in her letter.

An out of character blush blazed on his cheeks that he had to cover his face with the blanket, earning him a disgruntled meow from the sleeping feline who fell out of balance in the process.

Echizen Ryoma doesn't blush. He doesn't easily get embarrassed. He's always in control of his emotions. He has far more important things to do- namely tennis- than falling in love.

So why does he get this flustered over thinking that Ryuzaki Sakuno actually liked him romantically?

It irked him, and he has never felt so confused before. Does it even make sense, feeling elated and bothered at the same time?

Still, his cheeks continued to burn along with the erratic beating of his heart.

_"Do you still remember the first time we met? I doubt, since you even forgot my name."_

"What was she talking about," he murmured under his breath, "I did remember later."

Ryuzaki's letter at this point, like a memorized chant, played in his brain. What he noticed the most was how she would downplay herself, and he couldn't believe it.

While it's true that she can't compare with him in tennis, she has lots of things that he can't do too. She could cook, sew, excel in Japanese, and put up with his unreasonable antics. There's a reason why he kept her as his friend for all those years.

Ryuzaki never once pushed herself to him and made him uncomfortable. In fact, he enjoyed her companionship- the calm, silence, and comfort that she unknowingly give. Although she's too kind for her own good, he always makes sure to keep an eye and help her out, as she would do.

Ryoma wondered why Ryuzaki thought she wasn't special in her own letter. He wasn't very vocal about it, but she always mattered.

With the turmoil in his emotions, the prince of tennis suddenly sat up. He didn't mind that it was already almost midnight. He had to tell her.

He can finally write his letter.

* * *

It must be his umpteenth yawn for today, despite being early in the morning. He didn't expect him to actually finish his letter in the wee hours of past midnight. To add up, he felt so tense that he couldn't sleep well at all. Since waking up too, all his father did was make fun of him for his baggy eyes. The morning certainly didn't start well.

It would still be more than an hour before classes start, and at least ten minutes before morning practice begins. With the exception of sports club members, there are not many students around.

Ryoma is now on his way to the tennis courts. He just got out of the library to finish up some tasks. And as promised, he returned Ryuzaki's borrowed library book without any problems. Despite his lack of sleep, all is going smoothly so far. What's left to do, is return Ryuzaki's love letter since she needed to pass her assignment too.

When he was about to pass by the corner of the main building that led to the tennis clubs, at the corner of his eyes, a whiff of brown braids trailed behind the girl about to approach him.

"Ryoma-kun..." he heard her call. He turns his head to face her, fighting the small blush that threatened to paint his cheeks.

Ryuzaki Sakuno stood before him, chest heaving from her short run. Her cheeks were flushed, and her forehead dotted with sweat. She was wearing the girls' tennis club uniform.

"Ryoma-kun..." she breathes, "By any chance, have you seen a letter tucked inside the library book?"

"Letter?" he asks casually.

The girl nods, explaining further, "It was my Literature assignment. I-I think I mistakenly tucked it inside the library book."

"I did find a letter." Ryoma comments, feigning innocence.

"Really? That's great..." Ryuzaki exhaled, smiling in relief. Now, she didn't have to worry about anyone reading it.

And then, realizing everything, she stiffened up. She nervously looks at the tennis prince in front of her.

"D-Did you read it, Ryoma-kun?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he put his tennis bag down and crouched a bit. He reached on one of the compartments and retrieved a folded paper in his hand.

The girl looked confused. At first, she assumed that it was her own love letter. But the letter in his hands isn't in a pink envelope. In fact, it doesn't have any envelope at all.

Meanwhile, Ryoma tried his utter best to keep a straight face. His heart beat so loudly that he could hear it with his ears. He wouldn't be surprised that his breath momentarily stopped, the moment he held out his own love letter to her.

"Eh? What's this, Ryoma-kun..? What about my letter?" she looked even more puzzled, staring at him with her flushed cheeks and doe hazel eyes.

And then, without much thought, he stepped closer to her- leaning slightly so his amber eyes met with hers. His heart was thumping wildly against his chest. They were face to face, only a few centimeters apart that they could feel each other's breathing.

And then ever so slowly, he closed the gap. The kiss they shared was chaste, given that the boy didn't want any passerbys to see this moment. He wanted it to be a memory between only them.

When he stepped back to let himself breathe normally, he glanced at her wide eyes. With her face, neck, and up to the tips of her cheeks, burning red, she can't quite fathom what just happened.

It was Ryoma who first spoke, "Your love letter was for me, right?"

Asking her about it now seemed dumb since he just kissed her. But the gnawing worry of the possibility that he went ahead of himself and that she didn't really like him ate away at him.

He fiddled with the collar of his uniform, feeling unsettled. For at this point, he's sure his heart would be broken if she denied him. He hoped that his expression doesn't show his worry.

The girl simply nodded, face still flushed, looking at him. Ryoma let out a relieved sigh as she spoke up.

"W-Why d-did y-you do that, Ryoma-kun?" She's back to the stuttering mess that she was, back in middle school.

"Just read the paper I gave you."

He wished he was wearing his cap. All so he could hide his face while he waited for her to finish reading his love letter. But right now, he's wearing his school uniform.

"Ryuzaki-san! We need to start laps now!" someone suddenly called her from afar.

The person was wearing the girls' tennis club uniform, much like what the twin-braided girl is wearing right now. She didn't seem to hear the call of her clubmate, all of her attention focused on the letter in her hands.

Thinking that it's his cue to leave, Ryoma turned his back. If Ryuzaki's clubmates are already looking for her, then maybe he's already late for morning practice. Even if he wanted to stay, they still have the rest of the day to figure things out.

"Ryoma-kun!"

He stops on his track, tilting his head a bit to face her direction.

He felt his heart skip a beat. If it weren't for the shy, happy smile she had, he would immediately worry over her teary eyes.

"By the way," he smiles to himself, "I won't return your love letter. You should make a new one for the assignment."

"Eh?" her surprised face amused him.

Then, he smirks, "That letter belonged to me anyway, Sakuno."

And as Ryoma thinks about how he needed to write a new love letter for his assignment, he didn't worry much. All he had to do is write a love letter to no one. And writing those wouldn't be so hard now. He finally got someone to write his love letters about.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I finally finished with this! Haha. I hope it isn't much OOC since I just wanted to write a blushy and flustered Ryoma~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this. This definitely won't be my last short fic for RyoSaku, so do look forward to them. Hehe. Plus, if you aren't busy, do check out my other RyoSaku stories.
> 
> Comment your thoughts, please. I appreciate them~
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much for reading! ️


End file.
